Petite princesse
by Kandai
Summary: Petite princesse ne veut pas de prince charmant. Morgana/Gwen. Ficlet.


**Crédits** \- BBC One **  
Base** \- Merlin BBC **  
Rating** \- M  
 **Avertissements** \- UST

 **Note** \- Dans le doute, écrivons du femslash. Entrée pour Ladies Bingo "Mind and Body" et pour mon défi "Dans les ténèbres" sur 7_couples (livejournal).

En espérant toujours,

* * *

 **PETITE PRINCESSE**

* * *

Morgana, petite princesse, pense que l'amour se déroule comme dans les histoires que ses servantes lui racontent lorsqu'elles lui arrangent sa coiffure.

Invariantes et invariables, lisses et polies comme le reflet du miroir, pas un cheveu ne dépasse de cette Morgana de glace : un jour son prince viendra, un jour le roi lui prendra la main pour la mettre dans celle d'un garçon et ce jour-là, elle sera heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'elle le racontera pendant les années qui suivent à ses enfants.

Uther la prend souvent sur ses cuisses et lui promet de ne choisir que les plus beaux princes pour lui faire la cour du haut du trône que forment les genoux de son tuteur, Morgana se prend déjà pour une reine. Elle s'imagine préparant son mariage comme on choisit la part de dessert la plus appétissante au banquet, avançant au milieu de princes au regard vide et désignant son prétendant du bout de l'index afin que les serviteurs le lui apportent. Uther pouffe et la décoiffe avec affection, arguant qu'elle a bien le temps de grandir avant de s'intéresser aux garçons.

Morgana acquiesce sans retenue, attirant les regards curieux et espiègles des courtisans qui la plaignent et l'envient tout à la fois. Elle n'a pas dix étés et trouve plus amusant de monter à cheval et de courir dans les jardins du château que de s'intéresser aux garçons. Ses bonnes s'amusent de ses manières de garçon manqué et certaines dames de la cour rougissent devant ses genoux tachés de boue, marmonnant à voix basse des inepties à propos des convenances et de ce qu'il ne faut pas faire quand on est la pupille d'Uther Pendragon, le roi le plus puissant des contrées connues. Morgana se fiche bien de ces commérages : elle préfère leur tirer la langue et ramasser des mottes de terre pour les glisser dans les chaussures d'Arthur – c'est qu'elle est facétieuse, petite princesse en bouton de rose, et cela ne manque jamais d'arracher un demi-sourire au visage de marbre d'Uther, un sourire de lune rien que pour elle.

Elle se sent spéciale dans ses petites bottes trempées.

Un matin, Morgana trouve du sang dans ses draps et le roi lui dit qu'elle est devenue un peu trop grande pour ses jardins de petite fille, pour ses tours et ses espiègleries. Morgana boude et fait la moue lorsqu'on lui couvre les joues de fard et qu'on découvre ses épaules elle aurait bien aimé jouer dans la mare un peu plus longtemps et ne pas devoir s'occuper de son prochain prince charmant.

Elle grandit, petite précieuse, au milieu des foulards et des couleurs chaudes qu'elle apprend à se mettre sur les lèvres, au milieu des cercles dorés qui ceignent son front et des bracelets dont elle pare ses bras, au milieu des parfums qu'elle déverse sur ses oreilles et des roses qu'elle mâche pour avoir un souffle frais elle est grande, déjà, et elle fait tourner les têtes de jeunes écervelés qui s'amusent à se prétendre Roi de Camelot, qui s'inventent les regards qu'elle ne daigne même pas leur accorder.

Elle grandit, Morgana et son intérêt pour les garçons ne vient pas.

Il y a des filles qui s'affairent autour d'elles, des vallées de peau blanche découvertes par inadvertance et qui lui donnent des rougeurs il y a des servantes avec des bouches en cœur et rosées qui troublent Morgana – les désire-t-elle pour elle ou est-ce une jalousie bien mal placée ? Il y a des dames de la cour aux courbes froides et hautaines qui lui font détourner le regard de gêne et des lessiveuses aux poitrines si généreuses que Morgana ne peut s'empêcher de les dévisager, au risque de se faire taper sur les doigts par ses précepteurs. Que n'auraient-ils pas raison de corriger cette curiosité : après tout, que peut-il y avoir d'aussi fascinant dans ces petits ronds de chair à peine dissimulés dans des corsages de toile ? Au milieu de la nuit, Morgana passe une main curieuse sur ses propres seins et en ressort rouge de gêne – ou de plaisir, elle ne sait plus très bien. Uther s'inquiète de sa santé mais Gaius se fend en soupirs compréhensifs et en grognements divers à propos des jeunesses naissantes et des découvertes d'adolescentes.

Au milieu de ces chatoiements et déroutes, petite princesse rencontre Gwen et elle commence à se dire que peut-être, les histoires que ses bonnes lui inventaient en lui déliant les tresses n'ont rien d'universel.

Gwen n'a rien d'une princesse elle doit être magicienne ou un peu fée cependant car son seul toucher suffit à Morgana pour la couvrir de frissons et faire naître cette chaleur coupable au cœur de ses joues, au cœur de ses cuisses, au cœur de son cœur même. Elle ne se fend pas de sourires de lune, non, ses sourires sont toujours plein soleil et même lorsque l'hiver les harcèle, ses paroles vivaces parviennent à réchauffer Morgana de glace.

Morgana jolie, Morgana qui aime les filles.

Morgana qui garde Gwen contre son cœur comme un poids terrible, comme quelque chose que seuls ses draps et sa coiffeuse sont autorisés à connaître – cacher, il faut cacher ses rougeurs et ses coups d'œil appuyés, cacher à Uther, cacher à ses bonnes, cacher à Gaius, cacher pour qu'ils ne voient pas que Morgana n'est pas une princesse comme les autres, qu'elle n'attend pas le prince charmant dans sa tour de pierre. Parfois, elle se perd, Morgana en verre, elle égare quelques doigts sur son corps et son souffle se coupe, ses yeux se ferment et c'est Gwen qu'elle imagine en train d'explorer sa peau d'ivoire, dans les ténèbres doucereuses qui bercent son secret.

Il n'y a que là qu'elle peut s'autoriser à aimer sa servante à loisir.

Dans ses rêves, Gwen est gourmande, vorace il n'y a pas un centimètre de peau blanche laissé à l'abandon, pas un repli qui ne soit pas caressé ou exploré avec attention. Gwen se fiche des poils discrets que Morgana cache dans certains creux ou des petites veines bleues qui se délient sur son ventre : elle embrasse et lèche à sa faim, se repaît de cette princesse de sucre et en redemande sans masquer son avidité. Morgana s'imagine leurs baisers, teintés du goût de la rose et du parfum de lavande que Gwen met dans ses cheveux, elle imagine la langue taquine et tendre qui ferait la rencontre de la sienne elle s'imagine la peau de sa servante étendue dans son lit, ébène parfaite sur la mare blanche de ses draps.

Elle s'imagine trop d'aventures, Morgana la hardie, et au fond de son lit, elle se sent presque femme, presque reine sous le regard de Gwen.

Cette dernière lui lance un regard appuyé au matin, presque comme si elle savait, presque comme si elle comprenait ce qui se passe dans la tête de Morgana et entre ces cuisses, comme si elle pouvait voir le feu qui brûle paisiblement dans le bas-ventre de la petite princesse.

Morgana détourne les yeux, les joues et les yeux rougis. Il y a des choses qui n'appartiennent qu'à la nuit et aux oreillers dans lesquels elle étouffe ses soupirs, ses plaisirs qu'elle cache comme si elle ne se les expliquait pas.

Plus tard, elle demande à son reflet de grande, son reflet de princesse qui la contemple avec des yeux perçants : « Pourquoi n'y a-t-il que des princes charmants dans les histoires ? Où sont parties les fées et les servantes aux mains de soie ? »

Son reflet la toise, comme fâché de ne pas avoir été invité à partager ses rêveries délices. Rêveries secrètes – tais-toi, stupide reflet, il faut toujours veiller à ce que la porte soit fermée et que les gardes aient la tête ailleurs !

Il faut veiller à ce que Gwen ne la surprenne jamais avec son nom dans sa bouche.

Ce nom qu'elle exhale comme une prière, comme un salut, comme une condamnation tout à la fois alors que ses doigts dépassent le triangle poilu qui réside entre ses jambes pour venir caresser la chair à vif, la chair échauffée par la vision des seins de Gwen.

Dans sa tanière d'ombres, son petit écrin de nuit secret, Morgana caresse son sexe du bout des ongles et se demande à quoi celui de sa servante peut bien ressembler. Elle se demande quelle texture il aurait sous ses doigts et si de simples caresses suffiraient à arracher des râles de plaisir des lèvres exquises de Gwen la fée.

Gwen la servante, Gwen au cou de lavande et aux mains plus douces que ses draps de soie.

Elle soupire et râle dans ses draps maudits. Morgana capricieuse veut ces mains entre ses cuisses, petite princesse gâtée, veut ces mains entre ses lèvres et sur ses seins, plongées dans la chair blanche à la recherche d'une brèche, d'une porte, d'une toute petite entrée qui mènerait Gwen vers son cœur.

Alors, peut-être que là, dans les ténèbres silencieuses de sa poitrine, peut-être que là, Morgana s'autorisera enfin à l'aimer.


End file.
